Absolute Socialist Empire
The Absolute Socialist Empire (ASE) is a fascist, totalitarian government ruled by a mysterious individual known as The Absolute and uses tactics based on fear, intimidation, torture and death as means of controlling the populace with no sorrow or mercy. The Absolute Empire is based on a political ideal known as Absolute Fascism and Absolute Socialism. The empire’s capital is located in its capital named Absolute City, a mass militarized metropolis and defended by large gun towers that loom over the city against any enemy who enters its airspace and patrolled by major military forces making it a 24/7 police state. The entire populace is housed in small and tight apartments beneath the large towers as a way of labeling them as a minority while rich political elites of the inner party live in higher levels of the city and are free from monitoring. The “minority” are monitored by its mass surveillance system which is located throughout the lower levels of the city directly towards the population. Military The Absolute Military Branch of the Absolute Party consists of its Army, Navy, Special Forces, and Marines Corps. The Army consists of standard, under dated forces which use outdated World War era technology and the Navy uses more sophisticated technology more up-to-date standards. The Marines and Special Forces are more superior than the Army as it uses modern technology. The Absolute Navy’s lead class is the Neptune-class Sea carrier/destroyer and it’s super carrier Absolute-class super carrier Security/Intelligence The intelligence agency known as The Inquisition are based within the major cities and the deserted landscapes both hidden within underground bases and use horrifying methods of torture and interrogation. The Inquisition is also responsible for monitoring the populace of all locations within the Absolute Land and use drone technology to monitor boarders and other suspicious activity. Cities and population The land of the Absolute consists of giant metropolises isolated from the nuclear wastelands of New Babylon and are heavily populated by 69% of the city boundaries to 80% maximum capacity. One notable city known as Absolute City is heavily populated by roughly 2/3s of average known cities. The populace themselves are constantly monitored by cameras and television like monitors that constantly watch the citizens. Civil disobedience is handled by brute force from Absolute Authority (Absolute Police Force) and use deadly tactics whenever necessary resulting in death of hundreds of civilians. The Absolute Police are also in charge of patrolling around in the upper levels from illegal access from the lower populace and arrest them on sight or killing them. =Current Strength= Absolute Army Infantry *Absolute Army infantry Main battle tanks *Leopard 2 *Challenger *Tiger I (Limited services) Absolute Navy Carriers *Defender-class Amphibious Assault Ship *Absolute-class carrier *Defender-class light carrier Battleships/Gunships *Ironclad-class gunship *Absolute-class battleship Supercarriers/Super Dreadnoughts *Victoria II-class supercarrier *Neptune-class Seabase *Impaler-class super battleship *Abraham Van Helsing-class supercarrier *Kriegsmarine-class super battleship Absolute Air Guard *SS-10 SkyShadow Future development *Unnamed hover tank series *Unnamed airships Projects *Project Leviathan *Project Hercules *Project Moonbeam *Project Sun crusher